


Man? Or Machine?

by KatyLove9502



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gabriel is bad at comfort, Gen, Genji and Reyes have a father/son relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Hanzo Shimada, Mentioned Moira O'Deorain, Not a ship, gabe is a dad, genji needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyLove9502/pseuds/KatyLove9502
Summary: Genji’s anger and insecurities get the better of him as he thrashes his knuckles in the training room, taking his anger out on his metal body.Dad Gabe comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Genji Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Man? Or Machine?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight because I honestly just wanted to write some angst/fluff with blackwatch Genji.
> 
> Enjoy I guess? LmAo-

The room was filled with the sound of shaky heavy breathing, flesh and metal hitting fabric, and feet skidding on the training room floor mat.

Genji struck the punching bag again, and again, and again. He didn’t care if his knuckles bled, if each punch sent a small shock of pain through his arm. The pain was welcomed.  
He had been in there for three hours, not having left the room during that time. He hadn’t been in the best mindset that day, the self awareness of his metal body hitting him hard. These days came every once in a while.

The familiar burn of his forming tears fueled his anger, sending another punch towards the punching bag. “Fucking....Hanzo...Fucking...metal body...” he muttered, each punch emphasizing each word.

He began to grow louder as his angry and pained tears began to flow freely. The teenager grabbed his mouthpiece and ripped it off, throwing it aside. He went to send another punch to the hard fabric with his flesh hand, knuckles bleeding.

Though it never made contact.

“Genji, enough.”  
Gabe held the teen’s wrist midair, looking at Genji. His expression couldn’t be read, though that was the least of Genji’s worries. “Reyes, let go.” He choked out, but the taller man didn’t budge.  
Once he saw this wasn’t going anywhere, Reyes sighed and looked at Genji. “Fucking- Talk to me, Genji. Quit takin’ it out on your body, or Moira’ll have another fit-“

Red eyes snapped to meet Gabriel’s, flaring with anger. “I don’t fucking care!” He ripped his arm away and backed away from him. “Am I a teammate?! Or am I just a god damn _machine_ , Gabe?! Because according to Moira, I’m a fucking machine!! According to my fucking brother, I’m better off _**dead!**_ ”

Genji fell to his knees, his anger turning into sobs. “I don’t _care_ if I look pathetic anymore.” He stopped to take a breath between sobs. “I don’t _care_ anymore.” He whispered out between his sobs, his knees coming up to press against his chest, his hoodie covered arms wrapping around them.

Gabe watched him closely. Fuck, he was a fighter, not a damn therapist!  
But seeing the teen break down like this, he had to step in.

Walking over to the sobbing boy, he sat next to him and, with a sigh, used an arm to pull him close to his side. “I ain’t good at this comforting shit, but...”  
His mind raced. What the hell were you supposed to say to someone who’s own brother killed them? To someone who’s body was nearly entirely _metal_?  
“This sucks, and I’m sorry. But...you’ll get through it. We’re all here for you, Genji. We’ll be with ya every step of the way.”

Genji’s sobs were reduced to soft hiccups and breathing as he listened. The advice was shit, yeah. But Gabe was trying, and that made him feel a little bit feel better.  
Forcing a weak chuckle, he leaned into his shoulder and used a sleeve covered hand to wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks. “You...You suck at comfort, Gabe.”  
Reyes snorted and flicked his forehead. “Shut up, you little shit.” “...this is why Jesse calls you dad, you know.”

Gabe rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yeah yeah.” Helping Genji up, he ruffled his hair. “Go get your hand wrapped up, then go take a break. Take a nap or...whatever the hell you do in your free time. I’m sure Jesse’s been waiting for you so you two knuckleheads can cause trouble.”

Genji smiled a bit. “...thanks, Reyes.” He said, before he walked out.  
Gabriel watched him and sighed, rubbing his face. He would never admit it, but he loved Genji and Jesse like his own kids.

He soon followed Genji’s actions, leaving the room after turning off the light, leaving Genji’s recently discarded mouth plate to sit in the dark on the matted floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It is short, I am sOrrY-


End file.
